Tribute for Traitors: At the Ampitheator
by Crazylily1007
Summary: One shot about Chris comforting Clarisse after Silena's death. After the second titan war. May include one shots of others in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the amphitheater.

For a camp that almost got destroyed yesterday (actually, the entire western civilization would have gotten destroyed, but that's not important) it was bustling with activities. Kids were running around in Greek armor, my half-brothers and cabin mates Stoll brothers were spraying everyone with shaving cream, and Percy and Annabeth were sitting together by the lake. All in all, your typical camp day.

However, the person I was looking for didn't seem to be part of this quite cheery-even if it was fake-scene.

Although everything at camp seemed normal, there was still sadness hanging in the air like a thick fog.

Apollo kids from cabin 7 gave sad watery smiles every time they passed the flying chariot. Hephaestus kids were more sullen and the chimneys puffed harder-almost as if they were working harder to forget their huge losses. In fact, that's what the whole camp felt like. My siblings, children of Hermes, played more pranks. The whole cabin 4 seemed to be overflowing of plants, Athena kids were always planning more cabins, and the Ares campers seemed to throw more javelins and dirty glances at me (okay, maybe it was just me, but they really did throw a lot of javelins). All to forget the loss we had suffered.

I went to the sword arena in one last vain hopes of finding her there. And there she was.

Clarisse was sitting there, her back turned to me. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail by a bandana and the tips touched her back. She wasn't wearing any armor, just an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and shorts.

Holding a can of coke that was smuggled in, I tentatively walked over and touched her shoulders. "Hey,"

Clarisse looked up startled and then relaxed when she saw that it was me.

"Hey," she replied halfheartedly. I sat down next to her. For a moment we didn't say anything. Clarisse just stare blankly ahead. I couldn't say anything. Her grief… It was deep, so deep that I doubt I could have done anything. I almost wished she'd punch me. It was better than seeing her like this; so vulnerable and in so much pain.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. I offered the coke to her. Clarisse took it without saying a word. She took a sip and poured the rest out onto the ground. I could only catch two words. "For Silena"

I looked at her and our eyes met. I stared into those brown eyes of hers. They were filled with sorrow and a twinge of guilt.

"Clarisse," I opened my mouth, "about what happened at the war-"

Clarisse simply said, "I killed the Aethiopian drakon." I looked at her, puzzled. I was there with her. I saw how she had killed the drakon with just one spear and no armor.

"When I realized that my armor was gone…Saw my best friend dying in it… I..I felt…feel guilty. I was, no I am, the reason she died."

"Clarisse, don't say that." She just shook her head. "I was stubborn. I left my friends because of a stupid chariot. And now, because of that choice, Silena…Silena died." She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Then she continued. "So I thought…If I killed it…When I killed it…I thought Silena would…Silena would somehow come back." She was silent. Tears were welling up in her already red tinged eyes. Clarisse blinked back the tears furiously, and I could tell she was trying not to cry. I said nothing. I reached my hand up and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ears. Then, I pulled her closer to my chest and hugged her.

I felt her lean on me, and then relaxing in my arms. She was shaking. "But the dead don't come back. They don't come back…They don't…Why, Chris, why… I need to tell her I'm sorry, I needed to apologize. But she doesn't come back, Chris…." She cried into my shirt. I could only pat her back and comfort her.

She pulled back and began to wipe away her tears. "You didn't see anything, punk."

I gave a weak smile at that. It was proof that she was getting better, that she was still strong. "Hey," I said indignantly, "I'm your boyfriend. Besides…" I briefly touched my lips to hers. Then I brushed my lips against the tear tracks. "It's okay to cry now and then. Crying for the lost ones…That's not something to be ashamed of."

**A/N This just randomly popped into my head one day….It was so sad when Silena died! Anyways… this is my first fanfic, so please be nice….Although constructive criticsm are welcome! Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Author's Note

A/N Hey guys! I just wanted to thank thequeenbook1000 for the awesome review. You really made my day! Also, I was wondering, should I add another chapter about maybe…uh…Luke, here onto the story? Please PM me and let me know. Thanks!


	3. Thanks!-another AN

First of all, sorry that this is another A/N

But...i really wanted to say...

Thanks to ThatGirlWhoSingsTooMuch, Emily-guest, almostinsane, sweetart heart, thequeenofbooks1000 for your reviews!

Thanks to everyone who favorite this story as well!

I really really appreciate them so much!

And for those of you who want another chapter, I am actually writing a Lukabeth chapter. It might actually become a two-shot.

I'll try to write and upload, but I'm not really sure how long it really take, since I'm kinda busy with school and everything.

And, I might upload as a totally different story, I still haven't decided on that part yet.

So, once again, thank you for all your reviews


	4. an

I know getting alerts for A/N is super annoying..but...

I have now posted Luke's story try tribute for traitors 2: hero

uh..yeah.. Thanks!


End file.
